My Life Without the Vampire
by teamjacob12313
Summary: If Bella had not chosen Edward in Eclipse, how would it have turned out with Bella and Jacob? JxB Fluff
1. I Want You To Want Me

A/N So this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me :P. Please feel free to review and I'll try and update as quickly as possible if its liked! lol

I had expected it to be harder. To give up Edward like I did was no easy feat in my mind, but I did it.

After everything that had happened, I couldn't just go back to him with a click of my fingers, wave of a wand and act like everything was normal. It wasn't. I couldn't hide my feelings anymore and be stuck with a 'person' that I had fallen out of love with for the rest of my life. I was determined not to be. I had to face the music and dance.

I'd longed for him. My personal sun. I wanted to feel warm again, not cold like I had previously and feel his cheek against mine, my lips on his and most of all, above everything else in the world, I wanted Jacob to be mine.

When Edward had disappeared from my mind and life after moving to Canada with his family, I told Jake this at one of the bonfires at First Beach in La Push. He said he felt the same and I know it is cheesy, but the moment we kissed on that beach, I knew everything was going to be alright. I also knew that from that moment, I couldn't live without Jacob Black, and most of all, I didn't want to.

And then he imprinted…


	2. Electric Feel

…and I felt fantastic. It had happened one night on the reservation. We'd just come back from the beach after strolling along hand in hand watching the waves. Sitting on the lumpy yet comfortable sofa in his living room, he suddenly turned to me. Just as he had been about to kiss me he hesitated and took one long stare into my eyes. It felt like I had been staring into the pools of chocolate for centuries when, after a slight shiver, the wolfish grin I loved spread across Jake's face and then he proceeded to kiss me like it was our last second on Earth. Not that I minded, but I was slightly perplexed as to what had just occurred when he whispered those three magical words that can do wonders to your heart.

Of course I knew he loved me and knew full well that those feelings were wholly reciprocated, but he had never said those three words with that voice, that devotion before.

And I knew from that moment on, that my life was his.

A/N so that was chapter 2. I'm hoping to finish chapter 3 off soonish and then post it. Does anyone else think that the past two chapters have been too short and too brief? I'm hoping to incorporate Jacob's POV into one of the next few chapters at some point so something to look forward to? And also how about having a little click at that review button down there? comment anything and I will reply! Promise :P


	3. Just Say Yes

I had been dating Jacob Black for well over a year and a half when it happened. When my life got amazingly better, even though I didn't think that it was possible.

I had finished school and Jake was just about finishing up, when we went for a walk on First Beach. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but looking back, I can see now, just how nervous Jake was that day.

He'd been acting quite strange all day, and I didn't know why, until he placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. As he lowered himself onto one knee in the sand and stared into my eyes with those beautiful orbs, I felt as if I was reliving the night he imprinted. I saw that devotion again and heard it in his voice when he opened his mouth. I can still remember his exact speech word for word. He'd whispered,

"Bella…I love you, more than words can describe. I've loved you since your flirting attempts on the beach just after you moved to Forks…well if you called it flirting." He considerately paused there for my jaw to drop in shock and then carried on, smirking. "With each passing day I grow to love you more and more, and I thought I loved you so much that it was impossible to love you more. I know that I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and I hope that you wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and you make me the happiest man alive, and most of all, whole. Although I could kneel here and stare into your captivating eyes forever, I do have one important question for you. Bella…my Bella, will you marry me?"

I stared into his eyes, seeing our whole relationship flashing through them. The first time we met, the day I chose him over Edward, our first kiss, the first time he introduced me to the pack as his girlfriend, the night he imprinted and well…the other thing that happened that night.

In other words, I saw the important parts of my life flash before my eyes, and it overwhelmed me. I was sure that I loved Jacob-as sure as I was that the sun would rise tomorrow or that it would rain at some point of the year in Forks, but I don't know what crossed my mind and I still don't know to this day why I did it, but I ran. Away from the beach, away from Jacob.

**Jacob's POV**

She ran.

She ran away from me.

My Bella.

Ran.

My knees buckled and I crumpled to the floor holding my head in my hands. I couldn't look in the direction that she ran in, because I was afraid that my heart would shatter….

Well let it. If I didn't have Bella in my life, my heart would break anyways. I was an empty shell without her, just a figure, not a person.

It seemed like I had been knelt there for hours and the look on her face still haunted my mind. Slowly standing, I walked to the edge of the beach when I saw that one word etched into the sand.

On the tarmac-ed road, it was written again in black marker.

And again a few metres later.

And on the tree outside my house.

And on the door to my bedroom.

And in the eyes of the girl sat on my bed.

And in her lips as I launched my self at her and captured them in mine, briefly muttering,

"Do not scare me like that again…ever."

The bulge in my pocket-the ring box which I had carried around with me since seeking Charlie's permission, was telling me what to do and I withdrew from her embrace to slip it carefully onto her finger.

My Bella.


	4. I Belong To You

**A/N So here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews! Enjoy... hopefully...**

* * *

It took a lot of planning for something that turned out to be so small, but we got there in the end. The day that I had been looking forward to for the past few years had finally arrived, and I couldn't be more excited about it. I would have happily married Jake the day he proposed to me, but I knew that I would regret not having Renée, Charlie or Billy there to see their children marry. There was also the threat of Renée killing me if I did not let her help plan the wedding.

Although, for some of my teenage years, I hadn't wanted to get married for fear of ending up like Renée and Charlie, my thoughts changed when I met Jake. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and I think that because of this, the wedding plans came very easy to me.

Neither of us really wanted a big, over-the-top wedding, so we decided to get married on First Beach in La Push in the same place where we first talked, and when we first professed our love for each other. The log. Yes, I know, I know, it's a weird place to hold the most important day of your life, but it was either there or on Billy's couch, and we didn't think that many people would be able to fit into the Black's living room.

July came around fast, and the morning of the 26th dawned, bringing with it glorious sunshine, cloudless skies and comfortable humidity. It was the perfect day for a hopefully perfect wedding.

A sharp tap on my bedroom door awakened me from thoughts of Jake and wedding plans and brought in Renée. The large box that she was carrying caused her to jump on the balls of her feet like a schoolchild in a sweet shop. The box contained the dress that Emily-my maid of honour had hand made for me. I hadn't wanted anything to elaborate, and seeing as I would be spending a day on the beach in the middle of summer, nothing too heavy or big to heave around. Jake had also mentioned something about 'easy access' to Emily, resulting in him receiving a sharp slap around the head from Emily, gaining a smirk from Sam.

Emily was a saint. The dress she made was so beautiful that it reduced Renée to tears. I too was misted up, but was slightly nervous about damaging the delicate design around the bodice. The dress floated down to mid calf and was accompanied (as Jake's choice, which I liked too) by white converse. I was glad that my shoes were flat, as I wouldn't have to worry about toppling over on heels and making a complete fool of myself. That I could do without heels.

The dress was simple, elegant and everything I had imagined my wedding dress would be like. Its plunging v-neck bodice was encrusted with sequins and small, sparkling beads. The waist ran into a slightly puffy bottom half, with hidden netting underneath the silky white material to add volume.

I glanced up from the mirror where Renée was applying make-up to me and styling my hair, to see Emily stood in the doorway in her simple, spaghetti-strapped light teal bridesmaid dress, telling me that everyone was ready.

Taking a deep breath and stepping out of Sam and Emily's house which was close to the beach, the sun hit me like a spotlight, and I was glad to see that the weather was still as beautiful as it was that morning- a rare occurrence on the Olympic Peninsula.

I made my way down to the beach with Emily slightly ahead and Renée firmly pressed against my side, clinging as tight as she could to my arm.

The log setting came into view in between some trees. It looked perfect with a few rows of chairs with teal bows attached to the ends, lining a main aisle that was sprinkled with white flower petals. Flowers adorned the arch where the priest stood and heads turned to face me as I arrived at the top of the aisle.

Charlie was waiting at the top of the aisle, looking handsome in his tux, ready to lead me down the path to my future husband. With a quick reassuring squeeze of Renée's hand, she rushed off to take her place next to Phil on the front row of seats.

As Emily glided gracefully down the aisle first, I saw two figures out of the corner of my eye stroll into place, and my heart leapt as I realised who it was. My eyes were glued to him, as my mind went blank. Nothing mattered but him. I was overwhelmed by his sheer beauty-not for the first time, and only remembered that I was supposed to be walking towards him when the pressure from Charlie's hand on mine pulled me from my dazzled state.

I think I sped up with anticipation halfway down the aisle because the slight giggle from our family and friends made Jake grin like a mad man as he turned to face me. I was finally there. Stood next t the man that I could easily love for the rest of eternity. The 'I do's' passed in a blur of smiles, camera flashes, ring swaps and cheers. I was grinning uncontrollably when I realised that Jacob Ephraim Black was now, in the eyes of God, the church and all of the witnesses-so officially, My Jacob.

Sweeping me up into the kind of kiss you only see in films, Jake whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful Mrs Black. I adore you." Staring back into those pools of glory he calls eyes, I replied, "You don't look too bad yourself Mr Black. And I think I love you too."

That resulted in another kiss.

After finishing the meal at the reception, which had moved to the tables set up next to the rows of chairs, it was time for the speeches. Charlie went first, looking incredibly nervous. His was a very short, yet heartfelt speech that included him claiming that Jake and I were 'perfect for each other from an early age' and only he knew that. Fate could have told him that. At the end of his speech he shook Jake's hand and cocooned me in a massive hug, whispering, "I love you, and you'll always be my little girl," in my ear before he took his seat again next to Renee.

Sam was next, telling funny stories of Jake's antics, and making him blush. He told of Jake and mine's devotion to each other and how he couldn't wait for us to bring up a family together and then grow old. He was especially looking forward to Jake gaining grey hair. He rounded his speech off by wishing us every happiness in the future and asking our guests to raise their glasses to the ecstatic couple. They did.

After having cut the cake that Sue had made for us, it was time for our first dance. We had spent hours trying to find the perfect song, and then when we were just about to give up hope and choose something from dirty dancing, we found the perfect song. Jake swept me out onto the sand as the song started playing. I must admit, I was really nervous about having to dance in front of friends and family because of the situation with my two left feet, but the nervousness eased as Jake guided me around the clearing in the middle of the reception. I looked up to see the stars twinkling down on us and rested my head against Jake's shoulder. This had been the best day ever and it hadn't even finished yet.

The dancing went on till late at night, until at around midnight, people started drifting off after thanking us for a fantastic day. After saying our goodbyes to Sam and Emily, Jake took my hand and together we drifted off in the direction of La Push. As we were walking, he stopped me and turned me to face him.

"I know I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't resist getting you a wedding present. I know it's not traditional for the groom to get the bride and himself a wedding present but I was thinking and figured that we're not really a traditional couple. So, with some of my savings and the money I've got from mending cars, and also some of the money that my grandpa left to me, I got us this."

I turned to see what he was looking at and realised that we were in fact, stood in front of…a HOUSE!!!!!!! I looked back at Jacob to see him grinning from ear to ear at my shock. I couldn't believe it. He'd bought us a house. Before the wedding I didn't think that we'd be able to live in a house of our own for a while because of our financial situation, but Jake had obviously not been truthful about the amount of money he owned. Launching myself at him, I captured his lips in mine, which amused him. After pulling away he remarked, " Easy Bella, I know it's the wedding night and all, but we're not even inside yet!"

With that, he picked me up and carried me towards the perfect looking house for us. Unlocking the door, he carried me over the threshold, not bothering to put me down as he closed the door and carried me straight towards our bedroom.

That was the best night of my life.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and incase you were wondering, Jacob and Bella's first dance was 'This will be (an everlasting love)' by Natalie Cole. I thought it was fitting. Please review-it would make my day!**


	5. Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Reading back over it I've found it very kind of cliche, and that everything in Jacob and Bella's life is perfect. I suppose they deserve it after all they've been through, but I do find some of my story slightly unbelievable/unrealistic. Tell me what you think?**

Jake and I had been Mr and Mrs Black for around three months when I found out. I had been feeling strange for a month or so and after being sick, I decided on a visit to the doctor. Dr. Hood had confirmed my suspicions and sent me home with a smile and an appointment in a month's time with him again.

I was sitting on the edge of our double bed after returning home, when I heard Jake come in from patrol, calling my name. He sounded quite excited, and when he found where I was perched, he came bounding into our room and pulled me from the bed and into a kiss.

"Guess what!" he burst out with when we broke apart. When I answered with a quizzical look, he beamed, "Rachel's getting married!"

A smile spread across my face and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to let him know. I needed to see how he felt.

"I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped slightly and there was a definite look of shock on his face. I fully understood-we hadn't been trying. Of course I knew he wanted children, and I did too, but we hadn't realised how soon our hopes would become reality.

And then in a second, his face changed to show delight in our news. He engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug, but eased his grip when I reminded him of our current situation.

I was ecstatic.

**JPOV**

Whoops! I forgot that there was a baby in her and squeezed her, perhaps a bit too tight. I had always wanted children, and I hoped that I would have them with Bells. Of course, we'd discussed having them, but I never imagined that Bella would be telling me the fantastic news just three months after our marriage.

Slight worries flashed through my mind as I thought of having to provide for my family-to-be, the expenses of clothes, nappies and food for the baby, and then eventually university fees and weddings.

Listen to silly me. The baby hadn't even arrived, heck; Bella wasn't even three months pregnant yet. I had plenty of time to worry about monetary matters.

Now, I would just enjoy the blissful happiness surrounding Bella, our bump and me in this moment.

A/N So that's it for this chapter. i dare you to press that button at the bottom-the one that says review. Double king dare you...


	6. Here Comes The Sun

**A/N Here's number 6! Sorry for the wait-holidays and all that jazz. I hope you like this one and seeing as I haven't mentioned it before- the whole twilght universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me, because if it did, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

Jake had been brilliant for the past eight and a half months. He had retrieved 3am cravings and insisted on doing more housework in order to let me rest. He was the perfect husband and my best friend whose shoulder I wet with hormonal tears after putting the wrong socks on or picking the wrong type of cereal from the grocery store. He was my fixer of things, and for that and every foot rub he gave me in my pregnant form, I would be eternally grateful.

As May dawned, the pregnancy became the waiting game. Every morning I would wake up wondering if that day was the day I would get to see our child. Although I was only eight months along, I could almost feel an impending birth, and every night, Jake would cheekily remark, "Well, I guess the baby's not cooked enough yet."

It was incredibly easy for him to be so nonchalant-he didn't have to carry the oven. I knew that this baby was going to be a big baby as it weighed me down with each passing day.

And then the time arrived. You could call it 'sod's law', that my waters broke the one of two nights a week that Jake was on patrol. Luckily, Emily had invited me over to watch a movie, and we had only got through half of 'Mamma Mia' when the floodgates opened.

Emily hastily grabbed her car keys and escorted me to her car, where after having helped strap me in- something that had proved difficult due to my protruding bump, and telling me to 'just breathe,' we set off in the direction of the hospital whilst she left messages on Sam and Jacob's phones. She even tried Leah's, but with no luck, I had to face the fact that my child may be born without his/her father present. We arrived at the hospital in a flurry of contractions and even more voicemail messages.

Surprisingly, after being assessed by Dr. Hood, I was moved to the birthing room as I was far enough along to start pushing. I tried to refuse to start delivering the baby, but after a particularly painful contraction, I gave up and went with the 'flow.' Jake would just have to make sure that he was present at the birth of the next one…

I was facing Dr. Hood, legs spread wide, ready to push the baby out, when I heard someone bursting through the door, and opened my eyes to see Jake hurtling towards my side. A grin spread across my face, but soon stopped spreading when Dr. Hood continued to tell me to push. But the pain eased and everything seemed brighter. Jake was here.

I heard a small squeal and cry and looked down at the small, perfect bundle that the doctor placed on my chest. Our bundle of joy.

I looked to Jake to see a solitary tear of happiness running down his face. He kissed me full on the lips and whispered, his eyes still glued to our child, "I've never been so happy Bells. You were amazing." I fully understood the feeling of euphoria.

Elliot Charles Black was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. He looked just like his father, with that gorgeous russet skin and those magnificent big eyes, and as weird as it may sound, his grandfather Charlie's chin.

He was perfect.

A/N Ahh. So how do you like it?Feel free to review and tell me what you think, and who knows? I might even post the next chapter quicker?


	7. Trouble Sleeping

**A/N This chapter-if you can even call it that is pure filler. It's not as long as I planned but will hopefully keep you waiting for updates? Which will hopefully be soon!**

Elliot's sleep pattern was far from perfect in the weeks following his arrival. Countless nights were consumed by waking from a much-needed slumber to shouts from our son. This definitely took its toll on Bella as I could clearly see on the first night I returned to a night patrol when Elliot was three weeks old. I returned in the small hours of the morning to find a weary and tearful Bella sat in the rocking chair in our bedroom, falling asleep nursing our screaming child.

Seeing Bella so vulnerable launched me into action and I decided to do whatever I could to get Elliot to sleep. Thankfully it worked and for the first time in too long, I was able to fall asleep with Bella in my arms.

Of course, many newborns went through that stage, and after settling Elliot; we were able to fully appreciate our bundle of joy. The following weeks brought us our first smile and giggle and these became some of the happiest moments of our life as a family.

And at these moments, I knew that my heart was divided equally by the love of my life and our son. Pure bliss.

**A/N Ahh fluff filler. Well, I hope it wasn't completely awful and was at least close to newborn behaviour? Anyways, now that's out of the way, the next chapter which is un petit peu de drama should be up soonish -Howzat for GCSE Grade A French? :P :) Review? Not too harsh though- I know it was crap.**


	8. Accidentally In Love

**Here it is! Sorry for the wait-I've been fairly busy, but I hope it was worth the wait? Please review and say so :)**

Rachel's wedding day dawned quicker than we had expected. It was the first family event that we had been to since Elliot's birth and we were looking forward to spending the day surrounded by family and friends.

The wedding was organised fully by Rachel and due to the fact that I had been asked to be one of the three bridesmaids along with Rebecca and one of Rachel's friends, I had to leave Elliot's dressing in the hopefully capable hands of Jake.

I arrived at Billy's house to find Rachel surrounded by her hairdresser and various other unknown women doing her makeup. Billy was already dressed in his tux, ready to escort Rachel down the aisle, a change to his plans. Billy had said, at first to Rachel that he didn't want to spoil her day by having her wheel him down the aisle, and that Jake could take his place. Rachel has opposed this idea understandably, and Billy and Rachel finally settled on Jacob wheeling the wheelchair alongside the bride, as two of the three most important men in her life. Scratch that. One of four.

Rachel's wedding started a change in the life of La Push. It started a conflict. A war between two of the four men in Rachel's life.

As I walked down the aisle behind Rebecca and Rachel's friend, I passed a gurgling Elliot, who was perched on Charlie's lap, members of my new family and various citizens of La Push, including the wolf pack.

I reached the podium and turned back to see a grinning Jacob slowly walking down the aisle next to his beautiful sister and pushing his beaming father. I however, only had eyes for Jacob, until subtle movements from the seats where the pack were, caught my eye. Looking over, I caught Emily's worried glance and followed her gaze in time to see Sam and Quil restraining a desperate looking Paul.

It didn't click in my head there and then, but it did in Jacob's, as his eyes darkened and his hands gripped Billy's wheelchair harder, turning his knuckles almost white. This, Jake's unconscious communication made me realise with a jolt, and I grew extremely worried.

The fuss died down as Rachel and the other two reached the altar and Billy joined his daughter's hand with Tom. Tom had been nothing but good to Rachel and his deep devotion was reflected in his eyes as he stared into Rachel's.

Billy and Jacob took their places and the music died as the guests sat down. The ceremony started as normal, but stopped abruptly after the words 'Does anybody have any objections?' were uttered.

At this point, Paul stood up forcefully despite Sam and Quil's restraining grips, catching the attention of everyone. Rachel turned to see the interrupter with an anxious look. In an instant, she had caught Paul's eye and realised as something clicked inside of her too. I had felt a similar feeling when this happened to me and Jake, but thankfully, ours was more appropriate timing.

Paul had imprinted.

Skirting around all of the facts, Paul declared his undying love for Rachel, who had tears brimming in her eyes. She turned to run up the aisle, but was blocked by a crushed Tom, demanding to know what was happening. She shook her head at him and ran before he could catch her arm. He lowered himself to the steps, placing his head into his hands.

The guests were silent, presumably speechless as Tom's best man glided over to place a comforting hand on his back. I glanced towards Jacob who was looking almost angry, but sympathetic. Looking behind him, I saw that Paul had disappeared, and decide that being the only bridesmaid who knew and understood the circumstances, I should go to find Rachel.

Leaving my bouquet on the steps, I headed up the aisle; to be joined by Jacob as the guests started to murmur, wondering what was going on. Jake's warm hand enveloped mine and we headed towards Billy's house. Arriving there, we found Rachel and Paul in the middle of a heated argument, and decided to wait outside for them to finish.

Worriedly, Jake snuck over to the window when, after a few minutes there was silence in the house. Peering through the window, he turned to me to mouth 'They're kissing.' He was just in time to see Tom marching up the road, looking angry and as if he were wanting to pick a fight.

Jake stepped away from the window and cleared his throat loud enough for Paul to hear and escape from the two new lovers' clinch just as Tom stormed through the door, pushing Paul away from Rachel.

It was during this fight and argument that I saw a new side to Paul, who was usually very quick to anger. I don't know whether the reason for Paul not transforming there and then was because he felt sorry for Tom or because he had found control over that side of his persona. Whatever it was, I was happy that Jake didn't have to intervene, and that we could walk home that night, hand in hand, with Elliot in Jacob's arms, and Paul and Rachel happy together. And a partially understanding yet crushed Tom leaving for his home in Washington the next morning.


	9. Paradise Stars

**A/N I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I've been massively busy for several months with college work etc. This one is fairly short, and I'm hoping that the next one is slightly longer! Please, please review and tell me what you think and I will hopefully publish the next one sooner than I did this one!**

* * *

Time flies-when you're having fun that is. And the last few weeks for Jake, Elliot and I had been.

It was then mid August and Jake and I had been enjoying our first summer with Elliot. La Push was generally dry and sometimes, if we were lucky, slightly sunny some days, so we were able to make trips to the park, beach or have picnics in the woods with him.

Elliot was almost a year old when I found out some news that would change family life forever more.

The previous week to our last picnic of the 'summer,' I had been ill, so suspecting a stomach bug, I let Jake and Elliot go to the beach by themselves. I was wrong to do that though, because what I discovered, I did not want to be by myself for when I found out.

I told Jake what I found that night as we were sat in the garden, surrounded by the candles and gazing at the stars, huddled together, me seeking warmth from Jake against the damp bite coming from the ocean.

"Jacob," I whispered, and when he turned his head, feeling his breath on my eyelashes, I realised how close we were and how worried he looked at the tone of my voice. "I've got something to tell you," I continued. I had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant...again. And I don't think it's yours..."


End file.
